


We Were That Age Once Too

by MCat_Pony



Series: Snufkin Has To Accept That His Daughter Is Growing Up [1]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, snufkin and moomintroll are married, they have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCat_Pony/pseuds/MCat_Pony
Summary: Snufkin and Moomintroll are happily married and have one kid, a girl, named Spring.Follow Snufkin had he accepts that his little girl is growing up.





	We Were That Age Once Too

**Author's Note:**

> I think i'm going to make this a series, and not a chapter book so I don't feel like I have to update when I don't want to.

The door creaked open revealing and the tiny face of his daughter.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Spring?" Snufkin answered, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"I have a friend I'd like to introduce you to," Spring answered. 

Snufkin looked up from his book to see his daughter standing in the entrance-way of his and Moomintroll's home. When she took another step into the house he saw that her paw was holding another paw. Snufkin raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't say anything. 

Snufkin motioned her to come into the house more. She stepped into the house more revealing who the paw she was holding was attached to. 

It was a young boy, just about Springs age. He was covered in fur from head to toe like a Woodie. He slowly raised a paw up and waved at Snufkin.

Spring cleared her throat, "This-this is Declan. He's my friend." 

"Is that so," Snufkin said still staring at their jointed paws. He knew that Spring had friends, many of them being male, but this was different. They were holding paws. Spring _never _did that with friends. Even her best friend. She rarely even seeked the touch of her own parents. So this, this was not just a normal 'friend'.

"He-hello, sir," The Woodie spoke up. Snufkin grunted in response. The child looked quite afraid in his presence. Good.

"Sunfkin dear, don't be like that," Said a voice from behind him. Snufkin turned around to see Moomintroll walking out of the kitchen smiling. He watched as Moomintroll walked over to the Woodie and held out a paw.

"Hello there, I'm Spring's papa," Moomintroll said to the Woodie. The Woodie slowly reached out and shook Moomin's outstretched paw. "Snufkin, ism't it nice to meet a new friend of Springs?" Moomintroll asked him. Snufkin only grunted in response. Moomin gave him a pointed look.

"Come, come, sitting down wont you?" Moomintroll said while ushering both Spring and Declan to sit down on the love seat. How fitting. 

Snufkin glared at Declan, making sure he didn't get too close to Spring. 

"Are you hungry you two? I was just finishing making cookies. I'll go get them," Moomintroll said. He walked off into the kitchen leaving just Snufkin, Spring, and Declan.

Snufkin set his book down on the table next to his chair and brought his hands to his lap while leaning forward. 

"So, Declan. Who are you parents?" Snufkin asked. It was a good question to start with. He might find out if he knew this Woodies parents and know if they are nice or not.

"Well, you see sir, it's just me and my older brother," Declan answered. Ah. So it's that type of situation. 

Snufkin hummed. "What's your brothers name, if I may ask," Snufkin said. 

"His name is Cory," Declan answered. Cory. Snufkin did not know a Cory.

"Where do you live?" Snufkin asked next.

"Oh, we live just outside of Moominvalley," Declan answered. 

Snufkin was going to ask more questions, but was interrupted by a, way to happy for this situation, Moomitroll carrying a bowl of cookies.

"Here you go you two!" Moomintroll said happily while placing the bowl down on the coffee table. The two kids upon seeing the cookies reached for them and began eating. 

Snufkin stared at Declan the whole time and Moomintroll noticed this.

"Snufkin, dear, can we talk in the kitchen, please?" Moomintroll said, more then asked. 

"Sure thing, my dove," Snufkin replied. He however did not take his eyes off of Declan, even once he was in the kitchen. He only took his eye off of Declan when Moomin cleared his throat. 

"Don't you think you're being to hard on the kid," Moomintroll said, eye's narrowed at Snufkin. Snufkin only shrugged in response. 

"Well, I think you are. There's nothing abnormal about your daughter bringing home a friend," Moomintroll said.

"But, you didn't see them. They were holding hands," Snufkin said quietly.

Moomintroll made an 'oh' sound and then smiled.

"You know, we were about that age when we first met," Moontroll said, taking Snufkin's paw in his own.

Snufkin huffed, "Yes, I know, but still," he said.

"I know, it's hard seeing her growing up already, but it's just something you need to accept," Moomintroll said, squeezing Snufkin's paw. 

"Perhaps."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this story!


End file.
